Switched At Midnight
by EnemyofSnickers
Summary: The Starkids are each having a bit of relationship issues, so as usual, they tell their friends of these. What happens when something intervenes and switches who they are on the outside? Will they begin to change inside as well? Contains: Breredith, Joime, Donoblim, Crissbain, Clauren, and an OC/Walker. I do not own Starkid nor any of their songs or shows that may be mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lyds! You ready for girls night?" Jaime greeted Lydia at the apartment door. Every Sunday night, all the Starkid girls would stay up and talk about their relationships, plans, and watch movies until they all went back around midnight. The guys would get together too, and do whatever strange things guys did.

"Well, of course!" Lydia exclaimed. "Sorry I'm late, but I brought some cupcakes," she held up a tray of rainbow-colored cupcakes covered by a clear, plastic lid.

"_You_ made cupcakes?" Lauren snorted from inside, "And did Joe help you with those?"

"Lauren Lopez, you give me no credit at all," Lydia mock pouted, placing the cupcakes on their food table. "I put the icing on at least."

Lauren grinned, pleased with knowing her friend so well. "Hey, Mere. Hey, Denise. Hey, Juls." Lydia greeted the others. She usually was the last one there, so no one was surprised at her late arrival.

The other girls said their hellos, and the conversations started up.

"I think Brian is going to propose soon…" Meredith threw in casually.

"Really?! That's so exciting, Mere!" Denise exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure if I'm ready for commitment," she admitted.

"But, you and Brian are perfect for each other! Breredith!" Lydia exclaimed. She was overall the Shipping Queen of the Starkids, only second to the Shipping King, Daniel Strauss.

"I know, I know… but he's all wrapped up in Twisted, Jim and the Povolos, and other things, that he never has time for me anymore. It's hard, I don't want to be Mrs. Holden if I'm just going to be alone the entire time."

"I hear ya, Mere. I'm really happy for Joey getting his career on track, but I really wish he was here more. He rarely visits." Jaime sighed.

"At least Joey does visit. I can only see Darren on TV, making out with Chris." Julia said in a strained voice. They all felt bad for her; having to watch Darren kiss another was hard, even if there was nothing between the two.

"Clark is constantly writing new songs. I ask him if he'd like to go out, he thinks of a new lyric and stays up all night writing." Lauren sighed.

Denise was looking down at her hands, her fingers tearing apart a cupcake wrapper.

"Hey, Denise, are you okay?" Lydia asked.

She looked up tearfully, "I think Jeff and I are growing apart…"

The girls immediately surrounded her in a giant group hug. Each had their part in helping Denise and Jeff get together, because they knew how much Denise loved him. "What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"He barely looks at me anymore. We haven't so much as held hands in two weeks." Denise was sobbing by then, her head in her hands. "I-I didn't say anything earlier because I just thought he was going through a rough time, but what if it's me?"

"No! No, no, no, Sweetie. It's not you. I'm sure Jeff is just really busy with things right now." Jaime tried to console her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"All of the guys are…" Lydia choked out, thinking back to her own relationship with Joe. They all usually shared their relationship issues before going on with their night, just to get things off their chest, but it was always hard hearing each other's issues and knowing there wasn't much they could do about them.

"Hey, let's watch Pride and Prejudice." Meredith offered, putting in the Blu-ray disk. They cuddled up on the couch together, and silently watched the movie in one another's comfort.

Joe sat, eating snacks with the guys as they waited for Darren to call on Skype. It was one of those rare occasions when Joey was actually there, so they just needed their little hobbit.

There was a ding as Darren called in, and Brian hit accept. "Hey, Darren!" Brian greeted him as the other guys crowded around the computer screen.

"Hey guys!" Darren grinned, "How's Julia?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "It's good to see you too, Dare. Julia's okay, she seems to be holding up…until she watches Glee."

Darren was immediately saddened, "I wish I could be there with her…" Then, his grin broke back onto his face, "So, Brian, did you find the perfect ring yet?"

Brian turned a bit red in embarrassment, "I think I found the right one, but I'm afraid Meredith might have seen the ring receipt email when she was looking at my phone, though."

"Well, there is a bright side to that…" Joey started.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"She has more time to think over a polite way to deny you."

Brian punched Joey's shoulder, but he was a bit worried that _was _what would happen. "Well, how's your relationship going, Wise Guy?"

Joey sighed, "Stupid careers…"

"I think Lauren is mad at me… but she's always off with the girls, so I have no clue what I did." Clark groaned.

"Well, Lauren does like her 'Girl Time'" Joe said. "Lydia and I barely see each other too. She's off writing, then I'm rehearsing, then she has to call Lauren, then you, Clark, call me… It's a constant back and forth overload. We finally had time today, but she just wanted my help baking cupcakes for the girls."

"Because she can't cook?" Darren laughed, remembering too well her nights of having to cook at the Starkid Manor. "You just have to get a little flour on her, spray her off with the sink sprayer thing, and get on it!"

Joe's eyes widened, "Darren!" but he felt a stirring in his midsection at the thought of it.

Jeff laughed at him, "Well, Denise and I are going perfectly well. Today, I just bought her a new bracelet. It has a cute little turtle on it. Turtles are cool, right?"

The guys all laughed at him before placing the computer so Darren could have a clear view of the TV as Clark put on The Hobbit.

Lydia yawned as she entered the apartment she shared with Joe around 11:30. The guys were just leaving, and they each said goodnight to her on the way out, leaving her alone with Joe.

She walked over and hugged him around the middle; "Hey…" she greeted him tiredly.

"Hey, Babe," Joe kissed her passionately. He was thinking of Darren's suggestion earlier.

Lydia pulled back though, "Joe…" she shook her head, "not tonight. I'm really tired." She gave him one last kiss before disappearing off to their bedroom.

Joe sighed and threw a pillow at the wall, careful not to let Lydia hear and get suspicious.

After a minute, he went into the bedroom and saw that Lydia was already asleep in bed, wearing a tank top and the duck shorts that drove him crazy with lustful thoughts. But, there was nothing else he could do, he crawled in bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you, Lydia." He whispered hopelessly into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not a member of, nor do I own Team Starkid or any of their music or shows that may be mentioned. I do however own Lydia and any other original characters that may appear.**

Lydia woke up at 10AM, not on her usual side of the bed. "Joe?" she asked. A scream filled her lungs; that wasn't her voice.

A small, sleeping form beside her stirred, "Lydia?" it asked, in her own voice. Lydia's own face blinked sleepily up at her.

Lydia rolled off the edge of the bed and scrambled over to the mirror. She screamed, touching her face that looked like Joe's.

Joe was looking in shock at his new body, occasionally glancing at his old one. "What's happened?" he asked.

Lydia shook her head, "This is a dream. It's a dream. There is no way in hell I am in your body." Her hands went up to wear her red hair usually hung down to her shoulders, but all she felt was Joe's short hair that she'd often played with.

"Lydia," Joe appeared at her side, "You're hyperventilating again." Joe took Lydia into his arms. Usually, he would stroke her hair to calm her, but due to recent circumstances, there wasn't really much hair to stroke, so he settled with rubbing her back. "Come on, breathe in; breathe out. We can get past this. We'll find a way."

Before Lydia could answer, an alarm sounded on her phone and her eyes widened. "I'm late for work! But, they can't see me as you… _You _have to go. You have to go to work for me," she started to push him towards the bathroom to get ready. "You know were my desk is. Mrs. Edmunds is my boss; I have a lunch meeting with her today on my request for a promotion. Come back here after work, Ms. Cumberland is coming with little Ginny, who's 6, and Harvey, who's 3, you've got to babysit them. Go take a shower and get dressed, but not in anything that will get me fired from _either_ job." Lydia closed the door behind him, calling through the door, "And don't have too much fun in there!"

Lydia raced across the room, reaching for Joe's cellphone and punching in Darren's number.

* * *

Julia heard a cellphone ring. She recognized it as Joe's number. With shaking hands, she picked up the phone, "H-hello?"

"Julia!" She heard Joe's voice exclaim.

"H-how did you know it was me? Joe, what's going on? Why am I now in LA in Darren's body?" Julia asked.

"Julia, calm down. It's not Joe, it's Lydia. Something's up, you're not the only one who's changed, and I'm assuming Darren is in your body."

"Lydia? I don't understand. How can something like this happen?" Julia paced around Darren's bedroom.

"I don't… I don't know, Juls. But, get in contact with Darren. Find out his schedule for today and do it. Don't raise any suspicions… Julia, I'm terrified." Lydia admitted, her voice cracking.

Julia was taken aback by this sudden change of tone, but she was the motherly comforter of the group, and she took it as her personal duty to comfort anyone who needed it. "Lyddie, it'll be okay…" the phone beeped; someone was on the other line. "Look, I have to go. Someone's on the other line and it may be Darren. Everything is going to be okay."

Hanging up on Lydia, Julia looked to see who was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" came Julia's own voice across the line, hardness in her tone, not one she was use to.

"Darren?" Julia asked, hoping it would be him that was in her body and not some other person. If Lydia was Joe, and she was Darren, surely they would have switched with just their boyfriends. Of course, Lydia did not mention who exactly was in her body, but she did say to get in touch with Darren, meaning she must have known he was in her body.

"Julia, is that you?" relief flooded over his tone.

"Yeah," Julia broke out in tears. Tears of fear; tears of relief. "It's me, Dare."

"Thank God you're alright," Darren sighed, "Listen, go to the refrigerator and look for the sticky note with the number for my publicist. I want you to call it and tell her to cancel everything for today, and then get on the first plane here, okay?"

Julia agreed through her tears, "Okay, but what about all your things? I don't want anything to happen with your career."

"My career will be fine, you just get home." Darren convinced her softly. "I love you, Juls. See you when you get here." He hung up.

Julia bit her lip and looked at the number on the refrigerator door. Did she want to risk Darren's career? No. Could that get Darren home to Chicago? Yes.

Making her decision, Julia ripped off a number and punched it into the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Lauren answered.

"Lauren? Is that you?" Darren's voice asked. "It's Julia."  
"You too then, huh?" Lauren asked, looking at her hand that belonged to Clark.

"Yeah, look Lo, I need you to do me a favor. Darren wants me to come there to Chicago, but if I go, then his career is ruined. I need you to stall, Lauren." Julia pleaded.

Lauren looked around and noticed Clark, in her body, was at the piano again. 'I can figure out a girl's point of view for a song now!' Clark had said.

"Yeah, I can stall," she agreed, glaring at Clark's form at the piano. Always too busy for her. Never enough time to even go out and do something simple. "I'll see you when we fix this, Juls."

They hung up, and Lauren punched another number in. "Hey, Jai, it's Lauren. Yeah, yeah me too, it's all of us, but I need your help."

"Uh, well okay then, Lauren. What do you need my help with?" Jaime asked, clearly confused.

Lauren began to tell her what Julia needed. "So, we need to make Darren think she's coming until it's obvious she's not."

"Okay, I'm in. All Joey's doing is making Vine ideas to do in _my_ body." Lauren could practically hear Jaime's eyes roll. "So, meet at Julia's?"

"Yup, except to see Darren. I'll see you later, bye Jai." Lauren hung up, and went to go sit next to Clark on the piano bench. "Hey, Clark," she greeted him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Lo. You're going to figure stuff out with Jaime then? I'll be here working on this song." Clark said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Lauren clenched her fists, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you later then." She swiped her hand across the piano keys in frustration and headed out to Julia's apartment.

* * *

While Jaime was quite used to Lauren's suddenness, hearing it in Clark's voice sounded just weird. After ending the call with her, Jaime turned to Joey. "Hey, Joseph? I'm going over to Julia's to see if Darren's okay. Do you want to come? I'm not too sure how long we'll be in these bodies, but when you do change back, you're going to have to leave, back to LA. Don't you want to spend as much time with me as you can before that happens?" Jaime asked, wrapping her arms around her usual form.

Joey looked up at her and grinned, "Darren's here then? In Julia's body most likely, but hey, why not? Let's go!"

* * *

Meredith watched as Brian stressed out, most likely about the date they were supposed to have that night. "Mere, don't you see? If we don't change back into our own bodies, then we'll have to switch every role we have around!" She could basically see the diamond ring reflected into her eyes, as Brian thought of the proposal he had planned for tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect and wonderful when he popped the question.

Now, Meredith didn't know whether to be happy that his plans were cancelled or not. "Brian? Calm down. I'm sure we'll find a way to fix this and everything will be fine. We don't have to switch all the roles around, I'll just be a woman of man, and you'll be a very manly woman. We're like muppets!" she exclaimed, trying to ease his frustrations while adding in some Muppet song humor.

Brian laughed half-heartedly. "I'm just going to go pick stuff up from the store then. You call the others, see if anything's wrong with them." Brian picked up Meredith's purse and exited their apartment. Meredith sighed, picking up the phone to call Denise.

* * *

"Hello?" Jeff answered Denise's phone, they decided not to tell anyone of their switch. They could figure this out alone, they didn't need anyone else to be worried for no reason, although Denise argued greatly that this was a reason, and a good one at that.

"Denise?" It was Brian's voice. Jeff clenched his jaw, why was _Brian_ calling _Denise_?

"Brian." Jeff heard Denise's voice come out cold. Colder than he had ever heard it.

Denise looked up from the couch. '_It might be Meredith,_' she thought. She stood and walked up behind Jeff, eager to hear anything that sounded odd for Brian, but regular for Meredith. Being this close to Jeff, Denise got an idea and wrapped her arms around him, although she did find it strange to be hugging her own body.

She was just shot down when Jeff stepped out of her embrace, the tears she'd been wanting to shed for two weeks threatened to come, but Denise swallowed them back.

"Denise, is that you? It's Mere." Meredith sounded uncertain. Denise wouldn't use that tone on her. Not from just saying Brian's name.

"_Meredith?_" Jeff asked, "No, it's Jeff. Has this happened to everyone?" he asked.

"Probably. I haven't gotten in touch with the others just yet, but that's my plan for today. Right now, just be each other okay? Don't be you. You're an actor, you've got this."

Meredith hung up, and Jeff turned to Denise, smiling. "Well, I've got to go do Denise-y things. What are you going to be up to?"

Denise got an idea, and a grin spread across her face. She had a habit of trying to buy a puppy at the pet store a lot, but Jeff had called the stores in town to not sell her one, due to the fact that their apartment building did not allow pets. Now that she looked like Jeff, Denise could finally go out and buy that dog.

Maybe then, Jeff would acknowledge her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! So, I know this chapter didn't really escalate much, but I had to get in everyone's reactions to the switcheroo. Next chapter will be more informative on what they do in the bodies.**


End file.
